


How To Bring In Clients And Get Over Breakups In One Easy Step

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened when Mike went to smoke with Tom Keller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Bring In Clients And Get Over Breakups In One Easy Step

Mike couldn't believe Louis was blackmailing him. Sure, having to get high with Tom Keller wasn't exactly something he was going to hate but, still, it was blackmail. He couldn't help worrying that it was going to backfire somehow, like Louis would find some way to use this all against him but there wasn't much he could do.

 

It wasn't hard to get him interested. He just had to talk about what he knew and Tom knew fantasy football. Mike let slip that he might not have done as well as he could have because he'd gotten high and that was it. He was almost too easy.

 

“You get high?” Tom asked.

 

Mike shrugged. “Sure, man. That's cool right? I mean, I haven't for a while. The guy I usually get high with is out of town and it's just not the same alone.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Tom said. “Hey, if you need someone to hang out with, I'm available.”

 

Mike nodded and continued getting dressed. He packed up his bag and then waited. A few more seconds, he didn't want to look too eager.

 

“You mean that? Hanging out?” he asked.

 

“Uh, sure, yeah,” Tom replied. “Why?”

 

“I don't know, I could just really do with unwinding, you know? Work's pretty stressful, Louis has been pressing me hard this week.”

 

“Well, I'm not doing anything now... If you're free?”

 

Just as planned. Mike grinned and thanked him. He followed Tom out of the locker room, not looking at Louis when he passed him. They got into Tom's car and Mike watched him drive for a few minutes before he spoke.

 

“So, we're going to go back to yours?” Mike asked, he needed to break the silence.

 

“Yeah, that's okay, right? I'll call you a cab after, to get you back wherever you need to be,” Tom replied.

 

They drove into the underground parking complex of a large tower block. Mike could see by the cars around them that this must be an obscenely expensive place to live. Of course it was, this was Tom Keller. He led Mike into one of the elevators before inserting a key into a panel in the wall. There were no buttons; the elevator started moving automatically when Tom turned the key. It stopped what seemed liked ten or so floors up on a corridor with two doors, one on either side.

 

“This is me,” Tom said, motioning to the door on the left hand side. He unlocked the door and Mike stepped inside, trying not to look too surprised at how perfect his apartment was. It was huge, Mike thought he could have fit his whole apartment into the front room a few times.

 

“You want a drink?” Tom asked, throwing his bag down against a wall.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Mike said. Tom walked over to the fridge and pulled out some cans of mountain dew out and slid them onto the breakfast bar. Mike watched him carry them and a small tin from one of the drawers over to the couch. He really was rather attractive.

 

Tom opened the tin, which was a lot like the empty one that Mike still kept in his bedside table and rolled a few joints as Mike walked over to join him.

 

They lit up, Mike let himself sink into the ridiculously comfortable couch as he took a long drag. It was almost nostalgic and Mike did miss it, more than he'd thought he would. They discussed fantasy football, smoked, laughed and then Mike moved onto work. He mentioned Louis, told Tom about how he'd forced him to come along because he wanted to try to sign him as a client again. He made sure to say that Louis wasn't a bad guy, he just wasn't good with people and by the way Tom responded, he knew he had him.

 

“I really do need to sort out a lawyer,” he said. “I just don't want to work with someone who doesn't understand what I do, you know?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“How about you? You're an associate, right? Does that mean I can ask for your input? I think you get it.”

 

Mike grinned. “You could do that.”

 

Mike took a swig of soda and noticed Tom looking him over. He could be just checking him out as a potential business partner (in a pretty weird way) but Mike thought he knew when someone was trying to be subtle when high by now.

 

He sat up and took another drag. Tom mirrored him. Mike tried to ignore the fact that it had felt like something was missing until he'd started looking at him like that. They weren't doing this, he was a client. Mike knew, anyway, there was a big difference between wanting to fool around with someone when you were high and actually doing it. It had taken him a few months to actually do it for the first time.

 

He did want to, though. Fuck, he wanted to. He was a client. Possibly a client. He could scare him off if he made a wrong move. After a while, after a few more hits and a few more looks like that, Mike was finding it harder to remember why it mattered.

 

Mike reached across him to grab another soda and let his hand brush over Tom's leg on the way back. He felt him tense up, just like he'd expected so he put the can back on the table and kissed him.

 

“Whoa, man,” Tom said when he pulled away. “I'm not... this... you don't have to do something like that to get my business.”

 

“Trust me, I'm not. Please don't bother with the not gay crap, either. I don't care, all I know is you've been checking me out since I got here.”

 

Mike smirked at the way Tom's face slipped from shocked to confused, straight to _why the fuck not_.

 

“Since the locker room, actually,” he said.

 

Mike took that as a sign to keep moving. He kissed him again, properly this time. Tom's eyes were wide open but Mike ran his teeth lightly over his lower lip and they fluttered closed. Mike felt Tom's hand pull at the back of his shirt and he thought he'd changed his mind again. He moved back, about to apologise and then Tom was moving, pressing Mike back against the couch. Their lips collided again, Tom's breath hot on Mike's tongue. He felt his knee nudge his legs open, pressing their bodies flush together, the feeling of lips and teeth pulling desperately at his mouth so very familiar. The hurried movements, Tom's hips rolling ever so slightly as Mike groaned into his mouth, it was everything Mike had been missing lately.

 

Tom's hands ran down his sides, thumbs pressing hard into Mike's hips, pulling him down as he thrust up against him. Mike breathed in sharply when Tom dragged his lips along his jaw, his tongue flicking out to run along the shell of his ear.

 

Mike pressed his palms into Tom's back, feeling strong shoulders, muscles tight from tennis and the gym. He was more built that he was used to but his shoulders were broad enough to feel a little like someone else's and Mike groaned as he felt his hips roll again. They moved against each other, no longer kissing, teeth, lips, tongue all frantically moving over new skin. Tom's hands pulled at Mike's pants, unbuckling his belt quickly before unzipping his own.

 

“Fuckkk -” Mike breathed as Tom's hands worked quickly to pull their underwear away before he pressed their cocks together. He rolled his hips again, more purposefully this time, a hand closing around tightly around their erections. Tom's teeth pressed into Mike's neck, almost biting down, sending a surge of sensation down his spine.

 

Tom started to move in a rhythm, one hand still gripping Mike's hip, holding him down against the couch as he thrust against him. Mike gasped at the friction, Tom's fingers closing tighter and stroking along with his thrusts, their cocks slick with precome.

 

Mike's heart raced, he could feel his blood rushing in his ears as he thrust up, bucking hips hips desperately. Tom was breathing hard, his breath tickling Mike's neck as he let his forehead rest against his jaw. Mike bit his lip as Tom slid his thumb across the head of his cock, thrusting harder. He felt Tom's cock twitch along his, felt the sudden wet heat as he came. Tom's fingers loosened slightly as he pulled away and then closed tightly around Mike's cock, stroking him hard and fast. His hand slid along his length with ease, coating him with Tom's come as Mike groaned and thrust up into it.

 

“C'mon,” Tom said, kissing him hard.

 

Mike's hips pushed up, arching off of the couch as he came, Tom's fist stroking him through his orgasm. He felt Tom move off of him, heard him cleaning up as he lay there with his eyes closed, basking in the warm glow of it all.

 

“You, uh, want another drink or anything?” Tom asked, after a few moments.

 

“No, I'm good,” Mike said, snapping out of it. “Shit, I've got to get back to the office.”

 

He stood up, his legs still a little shaky as he tucked his shirt back into his pants. Tom grinned at him lazily from the couch.

 

“I'll, uh, call up about the whole lawyer thing later,” he said. “If you want to do this again some time... well, you know where I live.”

 


End file.
